And So It Began
by dkj224
Summary: Mei Higa is a shy, quiet girl who tries to stay out of the spotlight as much as she can. Watch as this shy girl enters the dangerous S-Plan. Rated T for implied sexual situations and cursing in later chapters. (Chapters are currently being edited and hopefully being made better.)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction so criticism is welcomed and appreciated.

Prologue

_Flashback:_

_"Now Mei you need to learn how to run the business so that when I retire you and your brother can take over the family business," her father stated. "Daddy, what if I don't want to take over the business like Izumi?," little Mei questioned. "Stop with that nonsense Mei," her father chided. "But daddy I don't want to take over your business I want to do something else with my life," Mei insisted. "I will not have a child of mine think that, you are taking over the business with your brother and that is FINAL," her father roared. Now to a little girl a yelling adult is one of the scariest things they can see and little Mei was no exception. "Y-Yes daddy," little Mei said while trying to hold back tears. "Good, glad to hear your thinking straight again now, leave my sight until I feel like seeing you again." "O-Ok," little Mei said before she ran out in tears._

_Flashback End._

That had happened many years ago and things with her father hadn't improved any. If anything, they had just worsened because her father had influenced her brother into treating her the same as he did.

Mei was the quiet twin, the one who stays in the background while the other sibling hogs all the attention. While her brother did great in academics Mei would rather daydream or sing. Mei sang all the time in secret because her father said her singing was to horrible for normal people to hear. Mei's brother also did amazing in business while she had little to no interest in it. After Izumi was named heir to the business Izumi also changed his outlook on Mei and started to treat her differently. He started to become cruel and cold to her even though she treated him the same as he always had: with love and kindness. Her kindness was thrown back in her face however and eventually she gave up trying to be nice to him and just let him do whatever he wanted. She also stopped trying to stand up for herself because she learned that doing this only made the cruelty worsen.

There were also significant personality differences in the two siblings. Izumi was arrogant whereas Mei was modest, coldness to warmth, logical to open-minded, uninterested to caring, and many others. There was only one thing, at least to Mei, that they had in common: their intelligence. Mei could keep up with her brother on any academic challenge but just wouldn't put any effort into what she was doing. Mei would rather be outside than inside because she hated being in one place for to long. Mei was also incredibly kind, willing to help anyone out even if it could hurt her. Now just because she is kind do not mistake her for naïve. This is Mei, and this is her story.

_And So It Began…_

* * *

**_THIS IS JUST A CHARACTER INTRODUCTION THE FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND BETTER WRITTEN I WILL POST A POLL ON MY PROFILE ABOUT THE SEKIREI SHE WILL WING._**

**_Mei will most likely have three Sekirei and I will use an OC Sekirei at random if I get some suggestions in the reviews I will need things like name, number, personality, and features._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei just the plot of this story._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics are thoughts and flashbacks_

Chapter 2

Mei Higa, a shy, lonely girl, was once again locked away in her room depressed from the cruelty her father and brother had put her through.

_Flashback:_

_"Useless," her father shouted at her because she had failed to make dinner up to her father's strict standards. Her brother sat there and said nothing as he continued to shout abuse and profanities at her. After her father was done yelling at her he stormed away to his office where she knew he was going just to get drunk and pass out, he seemed to be doing that a lot these days. After the door to his office slammed shut Mei broke down into tears and started sobbing. Mei's brother Izumi Higa just stood up and parted with the words "If you weren't such a failure this wouldn't have happened." Mei started to sob harder before she ran to her room and slammed the door and locked it so that her brother and father couldn't bother her again. Later she heard the door slam and assumed that her father had left to go to some seedy bar. Mei started to get hungry seeing as she hadn't eaten anything earlier. Mei snuck downstairs to the kitchen and tried to find some thing to eat. "What is a useless waste of space like you doing in the kitchen," she heard her brother say from behind her. "I was trying to find something to eat Izumi," Mei managed to say even though she was scared. "Well hurry up, the less things you touch the better I don't want to have to disinfect the whole kitchen," he stated with a completely calm look. "O-Of course Izumi," she said shakily. Izumi just scoffed and walked out leaving Mei to her misery. After finding something to eat and cleaning up after herself Mei left the kitchen to lock herself in her room again._

_Flashback End._

Without realizing it Mei had started to cry again and proceeded to wipe away her tears.

When she heard the door downstairs slam open she knew her father was home from some sleazy bar he had went to get drunk and bring some cheap floozy he would kick out the next morning. Mei didn't want to have to deal with the floozy seeing as she would have to be the one to show the floozy out seeing as her father saw himself as to important to do the menial task. Mei hated this task the most seeing as most of the time the women would get angry with Mei and scream at her and call her names. When she heard the door to her father's bedroom slam she got off her bed and put on a jean half jacket over her blue sundress and slipped on some matching flats and snuck downstairs and out the front door of the house.

After finally leaving the grounds of the estate that the Higa's lived on Mei proceeded to walk the streets of Shinto Teito where her home and her father's business were located.

_I wonder why they hate me so much when I have done absolutely nothing to them. __I wish mom were still here she would know what to do. _

When Mei finally stopped walking, so lost in her thoughts she didn't even realize that it had gotten dark or that she had wandered into a bad part of the city. Mei looked around and pulled the thin jean half jacket she had put on before she left her room tighter around her. That was when Mei heard footsteps coming her way.

When Mei looked over her shoulder she saw the shape of a what seemed to be young man coming towards her. Mei couldn't see anything other than his light grey, almost white hair and the cape that covered the rest of his body. That was when the young man looked up and made eye contact with Mei.

Instantly, Mei saw the young mans face flush and his eyes dilate. Panicking and mistaking the look in his eyes Mei panicked and ran for her life. Mei could hear the young man give pursuit and hear him screaming profanities at her.

"Bitch, get back here!," she heard him scream from behind her.

Mei didn't stop and dashed into an alley to try to lose the young man.

As Mei was running through the alley she realized that she had run into a dead-end. Mei heard her the sound of something landing behind her and slowly looked back.

"Finally caught you," the young man said as he walked towards her with a cocky smirk on his lips.

As Mei looked at him she realized he had taken off his cape somewhere along the way. He had a lean physique with ankle length pants, a black top, and wrist length gloves.

When Mei realized that she had been staring she flushed and looked down.

Suddenly, she felt a hand firmly grasp her jaw and pull her face up. "Well, it seems that I have found my Ashikabi," the young man said as he pulled her face towards his.

"I'm sorry you must ha-mph," was all Mei was able to get out before he put his lips on hers.

Eyes wide open in shock, Mei watched as bluish gray wings burst from the man's back and a strange symbol appeared on the young man's back. When the young man pulled back he said "Number 13, Amebane, at your service."

"What...," was all Mei said before blackness consumed her and she fainted.

Amebane POV

_Great_, Amebane thought to himself with a sigh, _I find my Ashikabi and she turns out to be a weak little girl_.

"Well," he mumbled to himself, "I'll just have to see if I can I get rid of her weakness, because I refuse to have a weak Ashikabi."

He then picked her up and proceeded to jump towards the North of the city where he had found a place to stay after he had been released into the city to find his Ashikabi.

* * *

**There you have it, the second chapter of the story. I wanted to try something new so I used Amebane as the first Sekirei for this story and according to the wiki his personality closely resembles Hidan from Naruto so I will do my best to make Amebane seem like a foul-mouthed pervert. I am toying with the idea of maybe adding Shijime, as maybe a younger sister type character, but am not quite sure if I want to go that route yet. Also, I will take an OC Sekirei if anyone has any suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics are thoughts_

Chapter 3

Amebane POV

Jumping from roof to roof of every building was annoying enough when Amebane was by himself, but carrying the limp form of his Ashikabi over his shoulder made it downright annoying to make sure she didn't fall or he didn't slip and lose his footing, not that it would have mattered anyway, he was a Sekirei and as such he could catch himself before he hit the ground without a problem.

Stopping for a moment Amebane took the time to really look over his "Destined" one.

The girl had brown hair to the middle of her back and, from what he could remember, a pair of dark blue eyes. Next, he looked at her outfit and saw that she was wearing a blue sundress that matched her eyes and matching flats.

Satisfied now that he had leered at his Ashikabi long enough he continued in the direction of Izumo Inn.

When he landed in the backyard he opened the door and tried to sneak to his room.

"What do we have here, hmm," he heard a deceptively calm and cheerful voice come from behind him.

"M-Miya, what are you doing up so late?," Amebane managed to barely stutter out.

"I could be asking you the same thing Amebane, and why, pray tell, do you have an unconscious girl over your shoulder?"

Amebane took a moment to think because saying the wrong thing here could be unhealthy for him, "W-Well you see she had to much to dr-,"

Amebane was cut off by Miya saying, "She's your Ashikabi isn't she?" Amebane only nodded his head yes in answer to her question. "I thought so, now lets get her to the a spare room so that she can rest." Amebane nodded and followed behind Miya as she led the way to the room.

Mei POV

_What happened, _was the first thought that went through Mei's head when she started to regain consciousness.

The last thing she remembered was that man kissing her and wings bursting from his back. _That had to have been a dream, _was her next thought and seemed like the most logical thing that could have happened.

When she fully regained consciousness she could hear a male and female voice talking near her. She recognized the male's voice from the alley but, she did not recognize the female voice in the room.

"You didn't do anything lewd to make her faint did you Amebane, hmm?"

Suddenly it felt as if the temperature of the room dropped and she could feel a malicious aura near her. "O-Of course not Miya, what would make you think that," Amebane stuttered.

"No reason," Miya said followed by a deceptively innocent giggle.

When Mei finally opened her eyes she saw the man from the alley on one side of her and on the other she could see a beautiful purple haired woman who looked to be in her mid to late twenties.

"W-Where am I," Mei questioned.

"You are at Izumo Inn and I am the landlady Miya, and I believe that you have already met my tenant Amebane."

"Of course she's met me she is my Ashikabi Miya," Amebane said in a "no duh" tone of voice.

Once again the temperature dropped and a malicious aura invaded the room, but this time Mei could see that it was Miya herself giving the aura off. The aura was followed by a terrifying demonic mask that floated in mid-air. Mei found herself behind Amebane when the thing showed up. "What was that?"

"N-Nothing M-Miya." Amebane managed to say even though he was trembling.

"That's what I thought you said," Miya said from behind her hand. "Well, I will leave you to alone so that you two can get to know each other a little better, and just so you know dinner will be served in an hour so don't be late,"

Miya walked out the door and closed it behind her.

Mei and Amebane sat there in silence for a few minutes before Mei broke the silence by asking, "What is an Ashikabi and Sekirei?"

Amebane sighed before sitting in front of Mei and began to speak, "Listen, because I will not repeat myself nor will you ask questions just listen until the end of what I am about to tell you. Can you do that?"

Mei nodded to show that she could, after all patience was a virtue she learned from having to deal with her brother and father. Now that she thought about it Mei wondered if they even noticed she was gone or even if they would care if she was.

_No, _she thought,_ they probably won't even report that I am missing. Can't have people knowing that Father lost one of his children and can't find her. _

Mei's inner musings were cut off when Amebane began to speak.

"Let me start at the beginning," Amebane began, "In 1999, two students named Minaka Hiroto and Takami Sahashi explored an island that suddenly appeared in the seas of Japan," he paused to catch his breath, "On the island they discovered an alien ship that contained 108 life forms that would later come to be called Sekirei. There was 1 adult, 8 embryos, and 99 fertilized eggs,"Amebane looked at her as he continued to speak, "The island was named Kamikura Island and Minaka had it removed from all maps." "Not long after that the authorities of the world learned of the island and sent an invasion force to claim the ship and all the technology on it as their own," he continued, "To repel the invaders the first five Sekirei were awakened and adjusted to fight off the invasion." "The single digits are the strongest of the Sekirei, but even they can be overpowered by enough winged double or triple digits."Amebane looked up at Mei and continued, "That brings me to the S-Plan," he looked her in the eyes when he spoke next, "The S-Plan is a "game" of sorts set up by Minaka for his entertainment," he looked her directly in the eye as he said the next sentence, "When all the Sekirei are winged they will fight until the last one is standing and that Sekirei and Ashikabi pair will win the prize for defeating all the others."

Mei sensing a pause in the story tentatively asked, "What happens to a Sekirei if they are defeated?"

Amebane looked at her and said, "The defeated Sekirei is terminated from the game and is separated from their Ashikabi forever." Mei looked at him in shock, "So your saying that if you lose I won't get to see you again?"

Amebane sneered at her and stated in a cold voice, "Yes, that is the cold, hard truth if I am terminated by another Sekirei I will be taken out of the game forever."

Mei started to cry and said in a strained voice, "I know I haven't known you long but I would like the chance to, so promise me that you won't lose."

Amebane looked at her for a second before saying, "I promise that I won't lose because I want to prove to all the others that I am not weak and that I can defeat them."

Mei smiled because she knew that it was the best she would probably get out of him. "Thank you Amebane." Just for a second Mei could have sworn she saw him blush before it was gone.

"Yeah, yeah let's go to dinner I can smell it," he said moodily. Mei giggled before she got up to follow him out of the door

**That is Chapter 3 and I am still trying to decide what Sekirei Mei should wing. I want another male Sekirei or two but the others are pretty important to the canon storyline. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Italics are thoughts_

Chapter 4

Mei POV

After leaving the room with Amebane, they headed to where she could hear people talking.

Amebane stopped and opened the door to what she assumed was the dining room. When they entered the room conversation stopped and everyone looked at them.

Mei, not liking the attention, hid behind her Sekirei.

_Wow, that is still a weird thought, that he is basically a slave to me. _

Mei's inner musings were cut off when Amebane pulled her out from behind him with a gruff, "Introduce yourself."

"H-Hi my name is Mei Higa and it's v-very nice to meet all of y-you," she managed to stutter out despite how uncomfortable she was.

She heard various greetings come from around the room. Mei finally looked up after staring at the ground since entering the room. There were four people in the room, Miya of course, a skinny male with black hair that looked about her age, a busty brunette in shrine maiden clothes, a silver-haired male that was dressed in a white shirt and black pants, and another busty brunette with a pink shirt with a star on it.

"I was about to come and get you for dinner, now introduce yourselves."

"Hi, I'm Minato Sahashi and this is Musubi," Minato said while Musubi practically bounced in her seat. "Hi, I'm Musubi and I am a fist type Sek-," she was cut off as Minato lunged at her and covered her mouth with his hand. "Hehe, Musubi likes to joke around a lot," Minato said while rubbing the back of his head."

"The girl's an idiot," she heard Amebane mutter behind her.

"I'm Kagari, and it's nice to meet you," the now named Kagari greeted her.

"Hi, I'm Uzume," the girl with the star on her shirt said.

"Now that introductions are out of the way how about you two sit down and eat," Miya said with a smile.

"O-Ok," Mei stuttered out before her and Amebane sat down and started eating.

Halfway through the meal the TV suddenly turned on by itself. Trumpets blared from the TV before a man dressed all in white appeared. "Mei Higa you have been chosen by the Gods to take part in the glorious Sekirei Plan," the man pretty much screamed at all of them.

Mei, having hidden behind Amebane when the trumpets started, looked out from behind him and asked, "What do you mean by chosen by the Gods?"

"Well my dear girl you have become the Ashikabi to a Sekirei and that means-," Mei cut him off by saying, "That my Sekirei must fight the other 107 Sekirei and be the last one standing to win the prize of the game."

She could feel everyone staring at her but for once, she didn't pay attention to it. "Well you seemed knowledgeable but I must warn you, the Sekirei Plan is top-secret if you tell anyone MBI will use all of its resources to silence you. Now bye-bye," and with that our favorite psychopath departed.

Mei finally acknowledged the stares she was receiveing with a witty (please note the sarcasm), "What?"

"You're a Ashikabi," was the first thing she heard and it came from Minato.

"Yes, Amebane is my first and only Sekirei," Mei answered his question.

"I'm an Ashikabi to, Musubi is my first and only Sekirei to," Minato said.

"So, that doesn't mean anything," this of course came from Amebane.

Mei looked at him and asked, "What does that mean?"

Amebane swallowed the food in his mouth and stated in a bored tone, "Well pig, multiple Sekirei can react to a single Ashikabi, so you could have more Sekirei in the future."

"So your saying that I could have more Sekirei," Minato questioned.

"Geez, is there an echo in here," Amebane said in an irratated voice.

Mei who had been silent finally asked her question, "If there are multiple Ashikabi could a Sekirei be forcibly bonded to a different Ashikabi?"

Amebane nodded and spoke in a cruel voice, "Yes, a weak Sekirei can be forcibly winged by someone who is not their destined Ashikabi."

After that statement everyone was silent.

Miya broke the silence by saying, "Well Mei I do hope you intend to stay here, can't have you walking home this late at night can we?"

"O-Of course Miya."

"Good, let me show you to your room please follow me," Miya said before getting up and going towards the stairs.

Mei stood, bowed to the others and then followed Miya.

Amebane POV

"So you found your Ashikabi and an attractive female at that," he heard Kagari question.

"Yes, and your just jealous because your Ashikabi will be ugly compared to mine," Amebane cruelly teased knowing that Kagari/Homura may never find his Ashikabi. "Who knows maybe your Ashikabi will be mine to," Kagari retorted back, but with a thoughtful look on his face.

"LIKE HELL SHE WILL," Amebane roared at him, "SHE'S MINE!"

While this was happening Uzume was snickering with a huge grin on her face.

All the occupants of the room suddenly felt a dangerous aura invade the room.

"My my it's quite lively in here may I ask the reason," they heard a calm voice say from the doorway to the room.

Everyone cowered before Minato finally got the courage to speak, "N-Nothing M-Miya just having fun."

"Is that so," Miya questioned before saying, "Well please be quieter Mei has just lay down."

There were various answers throughout the room.

"I think I will go join her," Amebane said with a stretch.

"Remember, lewd acts are prohibited at Maison Izumo," he heard Miya say as he walked off.

He just made a dismissive hand gesture behind him as he went up the stairs.

When he got to the room where Mei was he entered and went to her futon and crawled in behind her.

_Well the introductions went well, _he thought, _but one day we will have to fight Musubi, _at this thought he looked down at his Ashikabi, _I just hope she can handle that because I can't wait till the fighting begins, _was his last thought before went to sleep.

_Mei's Dream_

_Mei was in a room full of toys looking around because she could hear someone playing. _

_Mei was running trying to find the child she could hear laughing. _

_She turned a corner and saw a small figure playing in the sandbox that seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Hey where's your mommy?," she questioned. _

_Now that she was closer she could see that it was a girl._

_ She had platinum blonde hair, an oversized white sweater with huge sleeves, around her waist she had a white veil held in place by a black belt, a red scarf around her neck, and knee-length black boots completed her appearance. _

_When the girl turned around Mei could see she had blue eyes. _

_"Hi, Ashikabi," the girl shouted at her, "Come and find me!" she said before running off. _

_"Wait," Mei exclaimed, "What's your name." _

_"It's-" The girl was cut off as the dream ended._

**Can you guess who her next Sekirei will be? Still debating on her third and fourth Sekirei will be. Yes, I picture Amebane as possessive at times so that is how I will portray him. I hope I fixed the spacing issues. Remember there is a poll on my profile vote for her third Sekirei there. Thanks for reading! On a completely unrelated note IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! So I thought to update.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Italics are thoughts_

Chapter 5

When Mei woke up the first thing that she noticed was the hard chest that her head was laying on. She blushed a deep red as she scrambled back until she hit the wall. Her movement woke Amebane up from his deep slumber.

"What are you doing way over there?," he asked groggily.

"W-Why are you in my bed?," she shot right back at him.

He scoffed before answering, "Its not like I did anything to you, I don't sleep with pigs," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Mei looked down sadly before replying, "I never said you did anything, jeez."

Amebane looked at her coldly before getting up and storming from the room. Mei just stared at him sadly before she thought back to her dream.

_I wonder why I had a dream about a little girl that called me her Ashikabi, _Mei thought, _oh well time to get to breakfast._

Mei got up and left her bedroom before heading downstairs to meet the others for breakfast.

"Hi everyone," Mei greeted when she entered the dining room. There were various greetings from around the room before she took her seat beside Amebane.

"So how was you sleep last night?," Miya asked.

"I slept wonderfully," was the answer.

"Oh no, I have to get to work or I'll be late," was all Minato said before he dashed out the door.

"Well he seemed to be in a hurry," Mei said as she looked at the door Minato had just exited out of.

"You see, Minato works at a construction site to pay the rent," was the answer from Miya.

"Oh that explains why he ran out yelling that he would be late," Mei said with a sweat drop.

"Yes well I'm off to visit my husband's grave today so I need all of you to do the chores around the house," Miya said while she gave off a demonic aura.

"Yes mam," was everyone's answer as they all cowered away from her.

"Excellent," was all she said with an innocent giggle behind her hand.

"Man she scared the hell out of me when she does that," muttered Amebane.

There was a collective nod from everyone.

_Time Skip_

About an hour after Miya had left the tenants of Maison Izumo were spread around the Inn doing various things. Mei and Amebane were washing dishes from lunch, Uzume and Kagari were napping, and Musubi was sparring by herself in the backyard.

"Hey Amebane I have a question."

Amebane gave an over dramatic sigh before looking at her and sneering, "What?"

Unperturbed Mei continued on, "I had a dream about a little girl calling me her Ashikabi last night, do you know what that could mean?"

"Some Sekirei can react to their chosen Ashikabi through dreams or so I've heard," Amebane said after thinking for a minute.

"So your saying that I have another Sekirei reacting to me!" Mei exclaimed.

Amebane looked at her before deadpanning, "Are you deaf or something?"

Mei brushed off his comment with a flick of her hand.

"That doesn't matter, right now we need to go out and look for her," Mei said as she finished the last dish.

"Why don't think I'm enough for you to win this stupid game?," Amebane growled at her.

"I never said that now come on we need to find her," Mei told him as she pulled on her shoes.

Amebane sighed before finally saying, "Fine."

_Time Skip_

After an hour of walking around Mei and Amebane still had no clue as how to find the Sekirei from Mei's dream.

"Come on, there must be a clue from my dream think, Mei, think," Mei muttered to herself.

Amebane just silently followed behind her with a bored expression on his face.

Suddenly Mei exclaimed, "That's it! She must be at a place where you can play with toys."

Amebane looked thoughtful for a minute before saying, "There's a playground around the next corner if you want to look there." Mei looked at him before nodding.

They went around the corner and to the playground where they saw a young boy around 15 with two women on either side of him in front of the girl from Mei's dream.

"HEY YOU, GET AWAY FROM HER," Mei screamed when she saw the boy go to kiss the girl.

Everyone present looked up at Mei and Amebane in surprise as they ran towards them.

The young girl took this opportunity to break away from the young boy.

The boy sneered before saying, "This is none of your concern, I am adding this girl to my collection."

"Master," one girl with gray hair and a dress that showed her belly and cleavage spoke up, "She has a Sekirei with her."

The young boy looked at Amebane before looking at Mei and growling, "Go away, I found her first she's mine now."

"No, I saw her in a dream for a reason, I am that girls Ashikabi," now that Mei looked at the girl she thought she sounded a little like a pedophile, seeing as the girl only looked like she was 12 years old.

"Taki, Juusa, terminate her Sekirei and remove her from the game," the boy ordered.

"Yes, Master," the two women intoned together.

"Number 65 Taki," the woman with gray hair introduced herself as.

"Number 103 Juusa," the other black haired Sekirei stated as she readied what looked to be a staff to fight with.

Amebane stepped forward before ripping off his cloak and sneering at the two women, "Number 13 Amebane."

With introductions aside the three Sekirei launched into battle. Taki released mist from her hands which her and Juusa promptly disappeared into. Amebane jumped into the mist after them. From where Mei was she couldn't see much of the battle but she did get brief flashes of Amebane hitting nothing but air.

Suddenly Mei felt a tug on her sleeve. When she looked down there was the little girl from her dream.

"Are you my Ashikabi?," the girl asked looking up at Mei with wide eyes.

"I saw you in a dream so I think I am," Mei answered.

The girl smiled happily at Mei before pulling her down to her level before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. White wings came from the girls back before she pulled back.

"Number 106 Shijime, yours now and forever my Ashikabi," the girl said happily.

Mei could only smile at the girl's happiness to have found her Ashikabi.

At that moment Amebane jumped out of the mist as it dissipated. Juusa and Taki jumped out of the other side. Amebane had bruises forming on him while Taki and Juusa didn't have a scratch.

Mei and Shijime ran to Amebane's side and asked if he was alright.

"The bitch with the staff is an annoyance," he growled in response.

Mei felt her sleeve get tugged again and when she looked down Shijime asked her, "Can I fight the mean lady who hurt my big brother?"

Mei looked at her wide-eyed before nodding and replying with a simple, "Yes."

Shijime smiled before looking at Juusa and closing her eyes before reciting, "These are the sleeves of my pledge. Smash and clear the wall before my Ashikabi."

Shijime glowed with a pure white light before shooting at Juusa and hitting her multiple with her sleeves. When Shijime stopped behind Juusa, multiple cuts appeared across Juusa's body before she collapsed. Shijime ran back to Mei as a light flashed behind Juusa and her crest disappeared.

"Did Shijime do a good job Ashikabi?," she questioned when she made it back to Mei's side.

"Yeah, you did a good job, now lets go home," Mei answered before taking Shijime's hand and going back towards Maison Izumo.

Amebane followed grumbling about how he could have taken her out just as easily and how he didn't need any help.

Mei and Shijime just giggled at him.

**Well there's Chapter 5 and with Shijime as the second wing. Remember there is a poll on my profile that will reveal the third Sekirei Mei will wing so go vote! Thanks for reading! And sorry if there is wrong punctuation, it's not my strong point.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mei, Shijime, and Amebane had arrived home just as Minato arrived home from work.

"Oh, hello Mei and Amebane," Minato greeted and then gained a confused look on his face, "But who is the little girl?"

Mei looked up and answered, "Oh this is Shijime and my second Sekirei."

Minato looked surprised, "That's your second Sekirei, but she looks so young."

Amebane scoffed before looking at Minato disdainfully, "The lower the number the younger the Sekirei looks dumbass."

Mei elbowed Amebane before scolding him, "No cussing in front of Shijime."

Shijime pulled on Mei's sleeve before looking up at her innocently, "Ashikabi, what's a dumbass?"

Mei panicked and looked around for help from the other two men, but knew she wouldn't find any when she saw that Amebane was on the ground laughing and Minato had his mouth gaping open with shock.

Mei cleared her throat before saying, "It's something you will know about when you get older," she glared at Amebane before continuing on, "Now let's go inside so you can meet the other people who will live with us."

Mei took Shijime's hand and walked up the pathway to the house with Amebane and Minato following. She could still hear Amebane snickering behind her.

"Oh who is this?," Mei heard Miya question behind her.

Mei panicked once again before composing herself and saying, "She is a distant relative who was suddenly placed into my care because her parents couldn't take care of her."

"Oh my, how dreadful," Miya smiled before carrying on, "Well she can stay in your room so that you can keep a close eye on her."

Mei smiled before saying, "Thank you Miya, now let's go upstairs and go to to bed it's gotten late."

Shijime grabbed Mei's hand and went upstairs with her. Amebane followed at a more leisurely pace but went upstairs and joined them.

The Next Morning

Amebane POV

When Amebane woke up something soft yet firm was in his hand. He gave it an experimental squeeze just to see what it was. When he squeezed he heard a breathy moan come from somewhere beside him. He squeezed again and heard the same sound again. He opened his eyes to find what he was grabbing and the source of the sound.

When his eye's opened he followed his arm to his hand... buried in his Ashikabi's cleavage. The thing he had grabbed was her left breast. At that exact moment the door to their room opened.

Amebane started sweating when he heard, "Amebane you know Illicit acts are prohibited at Maison Izumo," this statement was followed by a malicious aura spreading throughout the room.

There was an audible WHACK heard throughout the Inn.

Mei POV

After being woken up earlier that morning by Amebane being hit in the head with a ladle by Miya, Mei and Shijime had joined Musubi for an early morning bath.

"I asked Minato if I could wash his back but he said no," Musubi stated with a pout.

Mei looked at her before simply replying, "Maybe you can wash his back next time."

"Yeah!," Musubi exclaimed, "I will definitely wash his back next time."

Mei couldn't help but pity Minato a bit at that moment. She was broken out of her thoughts by being splashed by Shijime. This of course started an all out splash war between the three girls.

_Time Skip_

After their bath the girls had joined the other tenants for breakfast. As Mei was sitting down she noticed Kagari looking at her with a thoughtful glance.

"Is something wrong Kagari?," she asked.

"No, its just that I didn't expect you to wing another Sekirei this soon," he explained.

"Neither did I but there's nothing I can do about it now," she replied with a shrug.

After that conversation came to a standstill until...

"OH NO I'M LATE FOR WORK AGAIN!," Minato screamed before running through the front door and toward the construction site where he worked.

This gathered laughs from everyone present and a shake of the head from Miya.

"Well, now that everyone is done with breakfast, Mei, Shijime, will you help me wash the dishes?," Miya asked.

"Of course Miya," they chorused.

Amebane POV

While his Ashikabi went off to help Miya wash the dishes with the brat Amebane sought to relax. He was still fuming from that little brat butting into his fight with that Juusa girl. Suddenly, he heard his Ashikabi's phone go off. He picked it up and read the text message she had just received.

To all Ashikabi

Inside the Arboretum is an unwinged Sekirei be the first to get there and see if you can get the "Green Girl" to emerge.

Amebane thought for a second before realizing that Minaka meant Number 108 Kusano. Amebane felt indifferent really to this but knew that his Ashikabi would probably want to do something about this.

Mei POV

After helping Miya wash the dished I went back into the dining room only to see Amebane with my phone in his hand.

"What are you doing with my phone?," she questioned.

"You got a message from Minaka saying that there was an unwinged Sekirei in the Arboretum and that if you where the first one there you could make her emerge," he explained.

"Oh," she said before continuing, "Do you know what Sekirei it is?"

Amebane nodded, "I think it's Number 108 Kusano, she's the only one who fits the description of "Green Girl".

"Number 108," Mei said to herself before realizing something, "Wait a minute that would mean that she would look younger than Shijime!"

Amebane nodded, "That's correct, she is the youngest of all the Sekirei and the one with the most unstable power."

Mei looked horrified for a second before getting a determined look in her eye, "If that's the case then we have to go save her before some creep gets his hands on her."

Amebane sighed, "Do we really have to it's really none of our business."

Mei looked at him, "Do you not even care that she could be forcibly winged?"

Amebane looked at her expressionlessly, "No, because if she is too weak to defend herself then the weakling deserves any fate she gets."

Mei gasped before looking at him coldly, "Well then that is something that we will have to disagree on," she said in a tone filled with ice, "Now I am going to help her you can come or not but I am going to help that little girl."

Mei then jumped up and called for Shijime. Shijime ran into the room and right to Mei's side.

"Where are we going Big Sister?," Shijime questioned.

"We are going to help one of your sisters that's in trouble," was the answer.

"Now, come on Amebane we have to help her," Mei said forcefully.

Amebane grumbled but got up to follow anyway.

Time Skip

When Mei and her two Sekirei arrived at the gate to the Arboretum they found it destroyed and a woman with a Sekirei crest on her forehead fighting a male with silver hair dressed in a black garb. Not to far off they saw a blonde girl with twin ponytails holding what seemed to be a whip.

"That girl with the whip is Number 38 Mitsuha," Amebane informed her.

At the sound of Amebane's voice the other three Sekirei looked in their direction.

"Who the hell are you?," the blonde snapped at them.

Before Mei could say anything Amebane stepped forward and said, "I'm Number 13 Amebane and I'm going to be the one to kick your ass."

Mitsuha snorted before unraveling her whip, "Number 38 Mitsuha, prepare to be terminated."

Amebane launched himself at Mitsuha only to be caught in the stomach by her whip. He flipped backwards to avoid the follow-up strike that would have caught him in the face. Amebane rushed forward and aimed an axe kick at Mitsuha's head.

"Your going to have to try harder than that," Mitsuha taunted.

Amebane growled before launching himself at her again only to have to dodge to avoid being struck by her whip. Just as Amebane tensed to launch himself at Mitsuha again a black car pulled up.

"Akitsu, Mitsuha, let's go Yomi failed," came a voice from within the car that seemed familiar to Mei.

With one last look at them, Akitsu and Mitsuha entered the car. Mei and the others stared after the car until it vanished. The silence that had descended was broken by Amebane.

"Damn coward," Amebane cursed.

Once again Mei elbowed him before giving him a look. At that moment Shijime made herself know by pulling on Mei's sleeve and pointing to Minato and a half-naked Musubi exiting the arboretum. Mei took Shijime's hand and started towards the pair before beckoning Amebane to follow.

"Hey, Minato," Mei called.

Minato looked up and waved, "Mei, I didn't expect to see you here."

"I couldn't just let an innocent girl get winged against her will," Mei then noticed the young blonde girl on Minato's back, "Oh, is that her?"

"Yeah, this is Kusano," Minato introduced even thought the girl was unconscious.

Mei nodded before saying, "We should head back to the inn before it gets any later."

The others nodded before starting off towards the inn.

Time Skip

When they arrived at the inn the group immediately rushed towards the front door eager to get inside and go to bed. Right after entering the group was confronted by Miya.

"So who is that your carrying Minato?," she questioned.

"O-Oh this umm, this is a relative of mine who will be staying with me for a while," Minato quickly stuttered out.

"Oh I see, well then she can stay in my room with me," Miya said in a firm voice.

"I couldn't let you do that Miya," Minato refused.

That's when the Hanya mask made an appearance.

"I can't let her stay in your room where you could corrupt," Miya stated in a deceptively innocent voice.

"O-Of course Miya, whatever you say," Minato managed to say while the others hid behind him.

After everyone else had went to the dining room to fix the little girl something to eat Mei and her Sekirei retired to their room to sleep.

**Chapter Six is DONE. I probably won't update until later this week because I have major tests at school so most of my time will be spent worrying about those. I was thinking about adding another Sekirei in the next chapter if I can think of a way to introduce the Sekirei I am thinking about. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After arriving home with the unconscious Kusano Mei, Shijime, and Amebane had retired to their room for the night.

When they awoke the next morning and went down to breakfast they found Kusano sitting in Minato's lap. Mei smiled as she assumed that Minato had winged her.

"Good morning everyone," Mei greeted when she entered the room.

There were various greetings around the room from everyone present. After the greetings were over Mei and her two Sekirei sat down to enjoy their breakfast. Amebane sat on her left while Shijime took her customary place in her lap. While they were eating Mei noticed that Shijime and Kusano were glaring at each other.

"Why are you glaring at her Shijime?," Mei asked the young Sekirei.

Shijime pouted and said, "She will take your attention away from me."

Mei smiled when she realized that Shijime was jealous now that there was a younger child in the Inn.

"Are you jealous because you think that because Kusano is here that I will give her more attention than you?," Mei asked.

Shijime just nodded while she continued to pout.

Mei ruffled her hair, "Shijime I would never give you any less attention just because there is a new little girl in the house."

Shijime looked up at Mei and gave her a bright smile before going back to eating her breakfast.

"Your very good with kids," Mei heard Miya say.

Mei looked up at her, "Yes, I worked at a daycare for a short time last year so I learned how to treat kids."

Miya smiled at the young woman, "Oh really, well I would love to hear that story at another time."

Mei nodded at Miya before scolding Shijime for playing with her food.

?'s POV

He knew his Ashikabi was in the city because he could feel them. He looked around the cheap hotel room he had rented with the money he had managed to come by the day before. He didn't want to use his M.B.I card because that would give his location and what he was doing to that demented nutcase Minaka. He sighed before leaving the hotel room to continue his search for his Ashikabi.

Mei's POV

Mei had just finished her chores when she realized that she hadn't seen Amebane for at least an hour. This was weird to her because he usually didn't let her out of his sight. She looked around for him for a few minutes before climbing onto the roof to see if he was there. When she finally got up she saw him sitting on the opposite side of the roof.

"Hey, what are you doing up here by yourself?," she asked when she got close enough to him.

He looked back at her for only a second, "I'm just thinking about some stuff."

"What are you thinking about?," she asked.

He looked like he was contemplating telling her before shaking his head, "Nothing you need to worry about pig."

Mei just smiled at the insult already used to receiving them from him, "Well if you ever need to talk about anything I want you to know I am here for you."

She could have sworn she saw him blush but it was gone before she could confirm it. He just nodded at her. They sat in silence for a few minutes just enjoying the calm of the day before they heard Miya calling Mei's name.

When Mei got down from the roof she immediately went in the direction of where she could hear Miya calling her from.

"Oh, there you are," Miya said when she saw Mei, "Would you mind going out and getting groceries for me, Musubi is taking a bath right now."

"Of course not, I would be happy to help," was the reply.

"Thank you, here is the list," Miya handed her the list before adding, "Please be safe."

"Yes, Miya," Mei replied before slipping on her shoes and going out the door.

Time Skip

After Mei had gotten the groceries and paid for them she left the market and started to head back to Maison Izumo. On the way she got the feeling that she was being watched, but when she looked around she never saw anyone. As Mei was walking past an alley a hand shot out and pulled her in.

?'s POV

He had been searching the city for his Ashikabi for a little over an hour now. He stopped on a roof overlooking the market to see if he reacted to anyone he saw. That was when he saw _**her**_. She had light brown hair down to the middle of her back and was wearing a white summer dress with matching flats and was looking at a list she held in her hands. He immediately knew she was his Ashikabi from the racing of his heart and the rising temperature of his body. He followed her via rooftop until she had seemingly finished gathering all of the items on the list she carried. As he watched her he noticed a shady looking man following her around the market. He saw the man get in front of his Ashikabi and go into an alleyway she would have to walk by on the route she was taking. He jumped down behind the man just as he grabbed his Ashikabi.

Mei's POV

Mei didn't even have time to scream before a dirty hand covered her mouth.

"Make a sound and I will end you," she heard a voice rasp into her ear.

Mei couldn't make a sound even if she wanted to she was so scared.

"Your a Higa brat aren't you?," the voice questioned, "I can get a good ransom from your rich daddy."

Mei couldn't help but think at that moment about how she always knew that bastard would kill her in the end. Suddenly, she felt the man holding her stiffen up before dropping like a stone. Mei let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and turned to look at the man that had been holding her. When she turned though she got a surprise. The man that had been holding her was laying on the ground but there was a man behind him holding a sheathed sword she assumed had been the weapon to knock out the man on the ground. The man had messy silver colored hair, wore black pants and shirt, the shirt was open in the front and had bands crossed in the front, black fingerless gloves adorned his hands, and he wore an orange scarf.

"Are you alright?," the unknown man asked her in a calm voice that held an undercurrent of concern.

"Yes thank you so much I don't know how I could ever repay you," she said in a voice filled with gratitude and relief.

The man looked at her before saying, "I know how you can repay me."

Mei looked at him confused, "How?"

The man gently took Mei's face in his hands, "Become my Ashikabi."

That was all that was said as the man brought Mei's lips to his. Green wings erupted from his back and the Sekirei symbol formed on his back.

The man pulled away before bowing to Mei, "I, Number 5 Mutsu, pledge my life and allegiance to you my Ashikabi."

Mei's last conscious thought was, _Oh crap, Amebane is going to KILL me._

**Mutsu is the third Sekirei Mei winged. I know everyone saw that coming because the unknown POV's mentioned that the Sekirei was a he. I have decided that Mei will have six Sekirei of mixed gender. The female Sekirei I add will have sisterly bonds such as the bond Shijime and Mei have. Sorry for the late-ish update it was due to laziness and me being sick for two days.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mutsu's POV

Mutsu caught his Ashikabi as she started to fall after he kissed her. He looked down at her and took the time to really look her over. Long brown hair, a summer dress with matching flats, C-cup breasts, full lips, and a necklace with a musical note on it. It was then that Mutsu realized that he didn't know anything about his Ashikabi. The most important thing that came to mind was where she was staying. Seeing no other alternative Mutsu adjusted her so that she was in his arms bridal style and took off in the direction of the hotel he was staying in.

Amebane's POV

An hour after his Ashikabi had left Amebane was pacing on the roof impatiently awaiting the return of his Ashikabi, she had been gone to long for his liking. He swore that if she was meeting with another man that he would beat the other man to within in inch of his life and then drag her back to Maison Izumo kicking and screaming.

Swearing to himself Amebane jumped off of the roof and started towards the gate of the inn to search for his incompetent Ashikabi, "Miya, I'm going to search for Mei she has been gone for way to long!"

Miya looked up from where she was sweeping the porch, "That's fine just make sure to be back in time for dinner."

Amebane waved her off and jumped onto the building across from Maison Izumo and took off in the direction he guessed Mei to be in.

_She better not be hurt or I will kill her and the one who hurt her, _he thought to himself.

Mei's POV

When Mei woke up the first thing she noticed was that she was lying on a somewhat hard bed in what seemed to be a hotel room.

_The last thing I remember was that strange man kissing me, _at that thought she blushed profusely.

It was at that moment that the door to the room opened and the man from the alleyway entered the room. When he saw that Mei was awake he set the tray of food that he was carrying on a table beside the bed and turned to her.

"Are you alright Master?," the one she now remembered as Mutsu asked.

"Y-Yes I am alright thank you for asking," she replied before asking, "Can you please tell me where we are Mutsu."

"We are at my hotel room in the eastern part of the city," was the reply.

"Oh, why did you bring me here?," she questioned.

"I don't know where your current residence is because you fainted from the shock of almost getting kidnapped and my winging probably didn't help any," he answered in a calm almost emotionless voice.

"It was more of the almost kidnapping than your winging I assure you," she told him.

He looked at her in a confused manner so she decided to explain further.

"I already have two Sekirei so your winging wasn't really that much of a surprise," she explained.

"Which Sekirei have you winged if I may ask?," was Mutsu's question.

"Number 13 Amebane and Number 106 Shijime and now I guess you," Mei said with a smile in Mutsu's direction.

"Now tell me a little about yourself," Mei said.

Mutsu looked at her blankly before beginning, "I am Number 5 Mutsu as I have previously said and I spent quite a while looking for you so why don't you tell me about yourself," he compromised.

"Of course what do you want to know?," she asked.

"Everything," came the reply.

"Alright, my name is Mei Higa and I am nineteen years old and I have a twin brother named Izumi Higa. My mother died when I was young and I don't really remember her that much. All I can remember of my mother is her smile. After my mother died my father and brother became mentally and emotionally abusive. I lived with the abuse for ten years," Mutsu then interrupted her with a question.

"How did you enter the S-Plan?," was his question.

"One night after being emotionally abused by my father I climbed out of the window of my room and took to wandering the city. I was walking down the street in a bad part of town when I heard footsteps behind me. When I looked behind me I saw who I came later to know as Amebane. He chased me when I ran and cornered me in an alley where he was winged. I had a dream about Shijime and later met her when a young boy of about 15 tried to forcibly wing her. Amebane fought with the two Sekirei he had with him but couldn't land a hit. I winged Shijime and she used some kind of incantation to defeat one of the enemy Sekirei. After that we helped one of my friends save a young Sekirei and here I am now," Mei finished.

Mei looked at Mutsu and saw that he was digesting all of the information that she had just presented to him.

"It seems that you have gone through a lot already Master," Mutsu said in a voice she thought she could detect a hint of concern in.

" I am just glad that I have had Amebane and Shijime by my side in this crazy game," Mei said with a smile.

Mutsu nodded before looking at Mei, "Master I pledge my life to you now and forever if you will have me."

Mei blushed while looking at Mutsu. Seeing the look on his face she saw that he was waiting for an answer.

"O-Of course I accept you," she stuttered.

Mutsu the leaned in and captured her lips with his. At that very moment the door to the hotel room slammed open.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!," a very furious Amebane screamed.

Mei quickly pulled away from Mutsu and said only one word, "Damn."

**Chapter finally done. Sorry it took so long for the update I was scheduling classes and it took a while. I am taking suggestion for a Norito for Mutsu.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS," came a scream from the doorway of the hotel room where Mutsu had taken Mei after she had passed out from the shock of her almost kidnapping.

Mei's head whipped around to where she could see a livid Amebane standing and glaring at her in Mutsu's arms. Mutsu just looked at Amebane with an uninterested look on his face.

"A-Amebane what are you doing here?," Mei managed to stutter out under the intensity of Amebane's death glare.

"I could ask you the same question you tramp," Amebane said in a voice filled with rage.

"I was almost kidnapped and Mutsu saved me and brought me here," she explained in a calm voice in an attempt to calm Amebane down.

"Oh yeah, then how do you explain me walking in on you and him about to start sucking face?," he questioned.

Mei being the slightly naïve person she is answered with, "Well he is my Sekirei now so isn't it only natural that we be attracted to each other."

Mei could tell by the increased intensity of Amebane's glare and the silence that had descended over the room that she might have said the worse thing that she could have possibly said.

"Mei move away from the male so that I can kill him," Amebane stated in an eerily calm voice.

"W-What are you talking about?," she questioned.

"You're a pig, we all know this, but your my pig, so step away from the male so that I can dispose of him and everything will go back to normal," he stated still in that eerily calm voice.

"B-But Amebane-," this time she was cut off by Mutsu.

"I will not stoop to your level and take part in a petty fight when I have no reason to," Mutsu said in a calm voice that seemed to only piss Amebane off even more.

"THAT'S IT," Amebane screamed before launching himself at Mutsu and to an extent Mei because she was still being held by Mutsu.

In a flash Mutsu was across the room and out the window with Amebane in hot pursuit. Amebane screamed obscenities at Mutsu as he chased them across the rooftops.

"YOU BASTARD, GET BACK HERE," was screamed from somewhere behind them.

"Does he always act this childish?," Mutsu asked Mei.

"You kinda get used to it after a while," she answered calmly.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT

ME!," she heard Amebane scream.

Mei sighed before relaxing in Mutsu's arms knowing that this would probably take a while.

_Time Skip_

Amebane had officially been chasing them around the city for four hours screaming at the top of his lungs.

"STOP YOU BASTARD," was heard in a two block radius wherever they went.

Mei, finally getting tired of it, ordered Mutsu to stop on a roof that they were just about to jump on.

"Are you sure that is wise Master?," he asked.

"Yes I'm sure, he won't hurt us no matter what he says he is just a big softy really," she said with a giggle.

"If you're sure," he stopped on the roof that she had pointed to and set her down.

They heard the soft thud of Amebane's feet hitting the roof and looked up to meet his rage filled features. Amebane had them fixed in a death glare and showed no signs of letting go of that glare any time soon.

"Amebane calm down you knew this was bound to happen," Mei told him in the calmest voice she could.

"I just think it's where you're a slut and couldn't help but whore yourself out," he answered in a cold voice.

Mei being used to his insults didn't even flinch in the slightest, "We both know that is not true and there is no need to call me names for something I couldn't even control."

Mutsu stood slightly in front of Mei just in case Amebane decided to do something that could potentially harm their Ashikabi.

"ASHIKABI-SAMA," all three parties present heard being screamed from somewhere close by.

Mei looked up just in time for Shijime to land on top of her and tackle her to the ground.

"I found you Ashikabi-sama," she said while hugging the life out of Mei.

"I assume that this is another one of your Sekirei, Master," Mutsu said.

"You assume correctly. Mutsu I would like you to meet Shijime, my second Sekirei," Mei introduced.

"It is nice to meet you, young one," Mutsu greeted.

"Are you my newest big brother," Shijime bluntly asked with a questioning look on her face.

Mutsu blinked, "If that is what you want me to be, then your big brother I shall be."

Shijime shot him a beaming smile before saying, "YAY now I have two big brothers."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of feet hitting the roof that was next to the one that they were on.

"My, my what do we have here," they heard a slightly sadistic voice ask.

When Mei looked over at the owner of the voice she saw a woman in a gray haori with grayish blonde hair in a ponytail on top of her head. The woman wore black stockings with a miniskirt and shirt in the same color. She also had a sheathed nodachi at her side. The woman also had a smile on her face that sent shivers down Mei's back.

Mei noticed how Mutsu immediately tensed at her side. Even Shijime seemed to realize the severity of the situation and got off of Mei to assume a defensive stance at her side. Mutsu and Amebane followed her lead and also took defensive stances around her.

"Karasuba, what are you doing here?," Mutsu asked in an emotionless voice.

"I was just passing through when I heard a loud commotion on top of this roof and I just had to check it out," the now identified Karasuba answered in a voice that sent shivers down Mei's spine.

"Well, now that you have seen that nothing is wrong I think it would be best if you moved on," Mutsu said in a tone that had a slight edge to it.

"I don't think so Mutsu," she replied before saying, "I think now that you have an Ashikabi I will see how strong you have gotten."

Karasuba unsheathed her nodachi and charged at Mutsu with a bloodthirsty grin on her face. Mei didn't even see Mutsu draw his sword but she heard his sword clash with Karasuba's. Out of the corners of her eyes she saw Shijime and Amebane jump into the fray as well. Shijime charged into the battle after she saw an opening after Karasuba and Mutsu had clashed blades but was forced back when Karasuba slashed out at her.

Amebane had better luck but it too wasn't long before he too was driven back by the raw power of Karasuba.

"Pathetic I thought you would have given me more of a fight than this," Karasuba stated in a scornful tone.

Mutsu and her were still clashing when all of a sudden she leaped back onto the original rooftop she was on and sheathed her sword.

"I expect better from all of you the next time we meet and rest assured we will be meeting again," Karasuba stated in a slightly creepy tone of voice before leaping away via rooftops.

Mutsu didn't relax her guard until long after Karasuba had disappeared from sight. He turned and made his way back towards Mei and the others after sheathing his sword.

"I think it is about time that we go to your residence Master," Mutsu said seemingly not bothered with his run in with Karasuba.

Mei just nodded still to in shock to really do anything else.

"Mutsu who was that?," Mei questioned in a shaky voice.

"That was Number 4, Karasuba AKA the black Sekirei," Mutsu replied, "Other than Number 1 she is the strongest one in the game right now."

_Karasuba, _Mei thought looking in the direction that she had disappeared_, I hope we never have to meet again._

* * *

**_That's Chapter 9 finally finished. Sorry it took such a long time but I was scheduling classes at school and it took a long time to work out._**

**_Now I will address some of the reviews I got that asked me some questions and just feel like answering because I feel like it._**

**_Kasai no Oni: Sorry that if feels rushed even I think it feels rushed but I am trying to work that out and trying to plan chapters that work as fillers._**

**_valerina73: I don't have much time to reply to reviews between school and other activities I have going on so I apologize._**

**_rosequeen92: I don't have much time between school and homework so I can usually only write at night so that's why the chapters are so short. And I don't know about Kagari because I feel like it would take away from the story line too much and I am trying to follow the anime as much as I can._**

**_konohebi no ha: That is a really good suggestion and I will really consider it, but do you mind if I combine it with another suggestion I got?_**

**_REMEMBER THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IT WILL DECIDE THE SIXTH AND FINAL SEKIREI THAT MEI WILL WING SO GO VOTE!_**

**_Sorry for lack of updates but I am going back through the chapters and adding/subtracting stuff and just generally just trying to make them better._**


End file.
